Chocolate Troubles
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Remus and his boyfriend Sirius planned a prank on their friend Peter that involved one of Remus's coveted chocolate bars. What the worst that can happen? They find out when they have to chase Peter into the Forbidden Forest which has named out of bound for students.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness, Magic Kingdom, Around the World, Insane Prompt Challenge, and Voodoo Magic: The Loa assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness I wrote for Lat Pulldown Machine's emotions prompt of angry. For Magic Kingdom I wrote for take a walk down Main Street USA's The Confectionary's dialogue prompt of "Touch my chocolate and I will stab you". For Around the World I wrote for Tim Tams's pairing prompt of WolfStar. For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 276. Pairing Sirius/Remus. For Voodoo Magic: The Loa I wrote for task number 3 which was to write about someone causing trouble or breaking the rules. Warning for Marauder fluff and pranks. Word count without the Author's Note is 569. I hope you all enjoy Chocolate Troubles.**

As the small crowd gathered around Sirius Black and Remus Lupin numerous whispers were heard among them. Everyone was asking why the duo was glaring daggers at each other. It didn't take them long to figure out what was going on.

"Touch my chocolate and I will stab you," Remus murmured jokingly to Sirius so only Sirius could hear his tone. "I swear to Merlin, Sirius."

"You're too touchy about your chocolate, Moony," Sirius barked out a laugh as he reached across the table and stopped with his finger an inch above the coveted bar of chocolate.

"I swear to Merlin," Remus sighed.

Sirius's eyes glowed with the formulation of an idea. "Hey Peter," he called motioned the small blond boy over closer to where he sat. He saw Remus's eyes narrow as Peter put an arm around Sirius's shoulder and the two whispered. "I want you to get me that chocolate bar over there." He pointed to Remus's chocolate bar. "Do you see it?"

Peter nodded excitedly. To be honest he'd had a little crush on each of his friends since second year but he'd never admit it out loud any of them. "I do," he told Sirius.

"Go get it," Sirius told him giving Peter a gently push to move towards the other side of the table.

"What are you playing at, Padfoot?" Remus asked cocking an eyebrow at Sirius as he watched the other boy's face.

"Nothing, my dear," Sirius smirked as he watched Peter sneak closer and closer to Remus and the chocolate bar. "Not a blessed thing. How protective are you going to be of that chocolate bar, Remus?"

"Why do ask?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Peter has just run off with it," Sirius pointed. "That traitor. I told him to bring it to me."

"I'll deal with you later," Remus smirked at his boyfriend knowing that all would be forgotten by the time he got around to discussing it later and that he'd have other things on his mind. "Let's get the rat."

Both Remus and Sirius got up and chased Peter out the doors of the school. They were gaining on him when Peter lead them towards the Forbidden Forest.

"The forest is out of bound," Remus panted to Sirius.

"That hasn't stopped us before," Sirius called over to him the memories of some rather steamy make outs hidden among the trees of the forest. "Why would it now?"

"Good point." Remus laughed as they plunged into the trees in search of Peter and the coveted chocolate bar.

Their search didn't last long as Peter was soon brought into their view with someone walking behind him. A groan went up from the duo as they realized that it was Professor McGongall arms folded across her chest. A look that was a cross between anger and amusement crossed her face before she schooled it into a nutural state.

"The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds," McGonagall stated watching the three of them. "As you well remember." She looked all three of them over before motioning them to follow her. "Detention for being caught out of bounds and we'll forget about your failed prank on Mr. Pettigrew here, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black."

"What?" Peter asked as he stopped and thought about what McGonagall said. "You guys suck." He raced to catch up with his friends and their teacher to go to their detention.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chocolate Troubles.**


End file.
